meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
PBA 068
7:03:50 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay. So, you guys are still floating in Void Space. The Bazaar is still there, too. 7:05:24 PM Janis: ((Is it the same day as the squish, or have we slept and awoken again?)) 7:05:47 PM Ceiling Cat: We'll say yes. 7:05:59 PM Ceiling Cat: I mean, next day. 7:06:07 PM Janis: (y) 7:06:16 PM Janis: Janis goes to the galley to grab some breakfast. 7:07:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay. Gnarmak is there, cooking something meaty. 7:07:27 PM Janis: Morning Gnarmak 7:07:30 PM Wynn: Wynn is there! Eating some fruit. 7:08:00 PM Nilani: Nilani is also there, still scribbling in her spellbook. 7:08:02 PM Valerian: Valerian is reading Isk's annotated dragons book! 7:08:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: Good morning! Would you like some sausage? It's made from Dire Boar. 7:09:13 PM Valerian: It's wonderful. 7:09:27 PM Janis: Uh...not right now, thanks. 7:09:44 PM Janis: Janis grabs some fruits from the fridge and some cereal. 7:10:33 PM Janis: How's the spells, Nilani? 7:10:38 PM Janis: Any interesting ones? 7:10:53 PM Wynn: Hopefully not too interesting... 7:11:08 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes Janis. 7:11:26 PM Janis: Janis ignores that. 7:14:35 PM | Edited 7:14:43 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak spoons out some sausage to whoever wants it! "So how is everyone today?" 7:15:18 PM Valerian: Cautious. 7:15:34 PM Nilani: What? Oh, I've been fine. 7:15:41 PM Janis: I'm fine. 7:15:50 PM Wynn: Feeling better, Janis? 7:16:13 PM Janis: Yeah. I've been meditating. I think things are gonna get better from here. 7:16:27 PM Wynn: That's good to hear. 7:16:33 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: Mysterious! 7:16:42 PM Janis: ....what is? 7:17:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: You're being very vague. 7:17:31 PM Janis: ...I am? 7:17:35 PM Wynn: She is? 7:18:46 PM Valerian: I just... hope you changed your mind. 7:18:47 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: Well, that might just be because I have no idea what you're talking about. 7:19:08 PM Janis: Oh...uh...it's nothing, really. 7:19:11 PM Wynn: Changed about what? 7:19:30 PM Janis: Yeah, no. Not going back to the bazaar. Least not for that. 7:19:46 PM Janis: You guys were right. It was a bad idea. 7:19:55 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:20:33 PM Valerian: ... good. Mind-altering magic doesn't usually improve things on a permanent basis. 7:22:31 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: And here I've just been buying food and things. 7:22:40 PM Janis: That's good. 7:22:46 PM Janis: I like food and things. 7:24:21 PM Janis: I can't really think of anything I need right now. 7:24:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: They seem to keep the... stranger things off in special sections. 7:24:28 PM Janis: I may just go look at stuff. 7:25:13 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns into her orange. 7:25:22 PM Janis: ...what? 7:25:28 PM Janis: Is the orange evil? 7:25:37 PM Wynn: What? 7:25:45 PM Janis: You were frowning at it. 7:25:49 PM Wynn: Wynn stares at the orange. 7:26:30 PM Wynn: No, I was just remembering what happened when we went there before. And it's not evil. Tasty, though. 7:26:34 PM Wynn: Wynn takes a bite. 7:26:51 PM Valerian: I don't think oranges can be evil. Can they? 7:27:19 PM Wynn: We didn't think soda could be either. 7:27:23 PM Janis: Or Masks. 7:27:34 PM Janis: Or about half the evil things we've come across. 7:27:39 PM Wynn: Masks can be evil artifacts. You're the only one surprised by that. 7:27:55 PM Janis: ...it was very convincing... 7:29:36 PM Janis: But, anyway. If you're worried about me, don't be. 7:29:49 PM Janis: I mean it, I'm not buying or selling anything to mess with my head. 7:30:46 PM Valerian: ((Rolling SM. Hang on.)) 7:30:59 PM Valerian: ((26.)) 7:31:20 PM Ceiling Cat: Ooooooh. 7:31:28 PM Janis: ((I'm not lying. I'm not buying anything to mess with my head)) 7:31:36 PM Janis: (( :P )) 7:31:41 PM Ceiling Cat: She seems completely sincere, Val! 7:33:27 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: Well, the other have been coming and going, checking out what the bazaar has to offer. 7:33:51 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: Nation warned everyone away from the Neogi pavillion. 7:34:00 PM Valerian: They have a pavilion? 7:34:13 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns again. 7:34:45 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: Of course. 7:34:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: They're traders, more than anything. 7:35:05 PM Janis: Yeah, we should probably avoid them. 7:35:08 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: It's just that they're largely *slave* traders. 7:35:33 PM Janis: .........how much are slaves? 7:35:43 PM Wynn: There's probably too many to kill or capture. 7:36:23 PM Valerian: We could buy one or two. 7:36:26 PM Valerian: Set them free. 7:36:30 PM Valerian: ... it's better than nothing. 7:36:33 PM Janis: Exactly! 7:36:37 PM Wynn: Wynn nods. 7:37:08 PM | Edited 7:37:36 PM Wynn: Of course... life on this ship until we get to a random plane may not be what they want. They'd have a small chance of ever returning home. 7:37:28 PM Wynn: But perhaps we can find someone from their plane who can take them home. 7:37:57 PM Janis: It'd be something. 7:39:04 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: Fighting is quite illegal, apparently. 7:39:13 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: So you'd have to buy them. 7:39:27 PM Wynn: ......it'd probably be worth it if we had a chance of winning though. 7:39:27 PM Valerian: I'll go. 7:40:26 PM Janis: ...maybe we should bring Mal with us. He could help us sympathize and might be able to tell who would do the best if we got them. 7:42:18 PM Valerian: ... I could work with it, but Drow aren't well-liked. 7:42:43 PM Janis: ...you think they'd be a problem here? 7:43:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnarmak: I've seen some Drow wandering around. But I would think it would be up to him. 7:43:47 PM Valerian: I don't know. 7:43:58 PM Valerian: Where is he? 7:44:11 PM Janis: ...I guess his room? 7:44:13 PM Janis: I can go check. 7:46:39 PM Wynn: I'll go get my better armor on. 7:46:39 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 7:46:44 PM Valerian: I'll help Wynn. 7:46:58 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay, so you guys get armored up, and hit the bazaar! 7:49:22 PM Janis: Janis looks around 7:50:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Once again, you're surrounded by all manner of beings! 7:50:35 PM Valerian: ... just remember, we're here to buy slaves. 7:50:57 PM Valerian: That means we approve of buying slaves. So... keep that in mind. 7:51:25 PM Janis: .......right...totally into...slavery...this is gonna suck. 7:51:25 PM Wynn: Wynn sort of groans/growls and drops her visor. 7:52:09 PM Janis: I think it's best if we just let you lead, Val. 7:52:11 PM Ceiling Cat: So, you guys are going to the Neogi pavillion? 7:52:19 PM Janis: ((I think so)) 7:53:04 PM Valerian: Valerian heads for the Neogi pavilion. 7:53:51 PM Ceiling Cat: Takes about half an hour to get to the platform where the Neogi have set up. There are two of their voidships there, these big metal spider looking things. The entrance is guarded by two Umber Hulks, if you know what those are. Giant insectoid humanoids. 7:54:53 PM Valerian: Valerian tries to sort out when the auction begins, unless it's in progress, and what denomination is used for bidding. Also, whether he can inspect any stock ahead of time. 7:56:23 PM Ceiling Cat: There's a human man there to meet you at the entrance, dressed very fancy. "Oh, hello, friends!" He's a skinny looking, middle-aged man, with a shaved head and a very tidy goatee. 7:56:55 PM Valerian: Is the auction in progress, or is it scheduled for later? 7:58:40 PM Valerian: Valerian gestures to the inside. 7:59:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: There's no auction. Our business is just not brisk enough for that. You can come in, and view our wares, and if you care to make an offer on any of the merchandise, simply let one of the attendants know. 8:00:07 PM Valerian: Ah, I see. Excellent. 8:00:21 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: The full range of scrying is permitted on the stock, of course, we have nothing to hide. 8:00:41 PM Valerian: Excellent. 8:00:45 PM Janis: Does that include Detect Evil? 8:01:29 PM Valerian: We might be more concerned about obedience and thus, law. Although character is certainly required of a good servant. 8:02:03 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll bluff, Val! 8:02:28 PM Valerian: Valerian isn't lying any more than Janis was. 8:02:43 PM Valerian: Valerian said "might," after all. And the second part is true. 8:03:48 PM Ceiling Cat: He eyes Val, then Janis. "Yes, yes, of course. 8:04:13 PM Valerian: I have quite a large staff at home. 8:04:37 PM Valerian: Please, direct us to what you have available. 8:05:22 PM Ceiling Cat: He looks at Wynn. "I didn't think that St. Cuthbert cared for our trade." 8:06:14 PM Wynn: My business is my own. 8:06:42 PM Valerian: She's not in a position to object. 8:07:36 PM Valerian: We have an agreement. 8:07:40 PM Ceiling Cat: He eyes Val, raising an eyebrow. "Ahhh. Well, we do accept trades, if the merchandise is desirable." 8:07:56 PM Janis: What sort of trades? 8:08:22 PM Valerian: I can't trade her. She has skills I need. 8:09:02 PM Valerian: At this point I'm seeking a servant with an entirely different skillset, however. 8:10:16 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll Bluff. Or Diplomacy, whichever is higher. 8:10:54 PM Valerian: ((29.)) 8:11:57 PM Ceiling Cat: The man nods, bobbing his head down in a concillitory manner. "Of course, of course, just making the policies known. Otherwise, we accept gold, regardless of dimensional minting. Gold is gold, after all." 8:12:28 PM Valerian: Always and everywhere. Or nearly. 8:13:10 PM Valerian: I hope you don't follow the antiquated customs of keeping them ignorant of reading and writing. 8:14:15 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: We have several that should meet your needs, good sir. 8:14:40 PM Valerian: Excellent. Show me, if you please. Or direct me, if your position requires that you stay here. 8:15:13 PM Ceiling Cat: He leads you past the Umber Hulks, and through a beaded curtain to the Neogi pavillion. It's covered by a tent, so it's all very dark, and seems very damp and cool. 8:16:16 PM Wynn: Wynn stays a step behind Val. 8:16:25 PM Janis: Janis ditto 8:16:32 PM Valerian: Valerian inspects. 8:17:21 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay. Now, I need one person to roll me some dice. 8:17:36 PM Janis: ((Any dice in particular?)) 8:18:56 PM Ceiling Cat: ((Three rolls, 1d8.)) 8:19:33 PM Janis: ((6,7,7)) 8:20:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay, now Wynn, same thing. 8:20:48 PM Wynn: ((2, 5, 1)) 8:22:32 PM Ceiling Cat: Val? AGain. 8:22:43 PM Ceiling Cat: I'm having you generate some npcs. 8:23:28 PM Valerian: ((1, 8, 3)) 8:25:08 PM Ceiling Cat: Aaand, Nilani. 8:27:35 PM Ceiling Cat: NILANI 8:27:39 PM Ceiling Cat: Ceiling Cat SHOUTS. 8:28:10 PM Nilani: ((sorry, things are taking forever to load. >.<)) 8:28:30 PM Nilani: ((5,6,8)) 8:32:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Yep. The group me with a suspiciously well-kept human man, who let them into the neogi pavillion. 8:33:00 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari pretends to flunkie on in and stumbles into the group, confused. 8:33:36 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes him. 8:35:41 PM Valerian: There you are. 8:35:55 PM Valerian: Just... keep a low profile and help me evaluate the merchandise. 8:35:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...what, precisely, are we doing here..? 8:36:04 PM Valerian: Buying. 8:36:08 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari eyes the surroundings suspiciously 8:36:26 PM Janis: Janis attempts to shoot Aziz a "play along" look 8:36:32 PM Valerian: Secretarial skills. Possibly ... others as well. 8:36:35 PM Ceiling Cat: The interior of the pavillion is dark, and damp. 8:36:40 PM Wynn: Wynn rolls her eyes invisibly under her visor. 8:36:42 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll notice, everyone. 8:36:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari shrugs. "I could always use a new model. Perhaps a permanent one." 8:36:56 PM Valerian: ((9.)) 8:36:56 PM Janis: ((18)) 8:36:59 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 8:37:01 PM Wynn: (5.) 8:37:40 PM Aziz al-Awlari: 27 8:37:50 PM Ceiling Cat: The human man hmms. "Model?" 8:38:08 PM Nilani: (( 27 )) 8:38:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari turns to the man and nods, assuming a more aristocratic air. "I am a tailor of some repute, back at home. It would be useful to have someone able to model my wares - preferably someone slightly... shapelier, than myself." 8:39:29 PM Valerian: Nearly anyone, then. 8:39:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It would help if she were also good at numbers. An additional hand with the books would always-- 8:39:41 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari cuts himself off to shoot Valerian a look 8:40:06 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...as I was saying, someone with a head for numbers, or at least who wasn't as dull as a sack of bricks. 8:40:08 PM Valerian: ... I can't help but tease you, you make it so easy. Literate and numerate, then. 8:40:29 PM Valerian: Perhaps two, if the price is right. 8:41:28 PM Ceiling Cat: He nods. "Well, I'll show you to our humanoid stock." 8:41:38 PM Valerian: Yes please. 8:41:39 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods and follows 8:44:49 PM Valerian: Valerian does too. 8:45:22 PM Wynn: Wynn follows Val as always. 8:46:34 PM Nilani: Nilani also follows along. 8:47:07 PM Janis: Janis follows, but keeps looking cautiously at all the dark corners. 8:48:36 PM Ceiling Cat: The pavillion is divided up into 'rooms', basically seperated with curtains and drapes. The man takes you past an ogre, and a troll. 8:48:56 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari makes a show of grimacing at the troll. "Something willowier, please." 8:49:20 PM Valerian: Valerian shrugs. 8:49:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: These are more suited for gladiatorial combat. 8:49:45 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: We're just walking by. 8:49:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Ah, my apologies. 8:50:05 PM Ceiling Cat: Rolll SM. 8:50:23 PM Valerian: ((20)) 8:50:46 PM Aziz al-Awlari: yay 8:50:48 PM Valerian: Perhaps a later time. 8:51:12 PM Wynn: (19 if it matters) 8:51:13 PM Janis: ((20)) 8:51:21 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 8:51:39 PM Ceiling Cat: You guys can see, well, most of you, that him taking you past these more powerful creatures is something of a power play. "Hey, look what we enslaved, don't fuck with us." 8:52:46 PM Valerian: Valerian has no interest in fucking with them at this time, thank you. 8:52:56 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari misinterpreted the gesture anyway! 8:53:18 PM Wynn: Wynn does have interest in doing so, but will avoid getting the rest of her party killed. 8:53:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Also, everyone gimme a K: Dungeoneering roll of you have the skill, or straight Int if you don't. 8:54:06 PM Wynn: (woo nat 20) 8:54:20 PM Janis: ((12)) 8:54:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: again! yay for being the best at bad 8:54:35 PM | Edited 8:55:09 PM Nilani: (( 7 looks like I'm better at being bad.)) 8:54:57 PM Valerian: ((11)) 8:59:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay. So, he leads you past these powerful creatures --troll, ogre. There's a couple more umber hulks, and a grimlock, too. Big, powerful creatures meant for combat. He takes you through here, and into the next 'room', where there are four humanoids, standing there, dressed in some... well, not rags, but just kinda shapeless, but clean, toga-type things. 9:00:06 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes them. 9:00:19 PM Ceiling Cat: MAn: Here are our humanoid stock. At least what we have left. Feel free to inspect them, if you wish, ask them any questions, you'll find them all docile and agreeable. 9:01:05 PM Valerian: That's all? And how have they been made docile and agreeable? I don't want any mind control that breaks down ten seconds after we leave the room. 9:01:24 PM Valerian: Or worse, damaged minds. 9:01:25 PM Ceiling Cat: There is a female dwarf, a female half-orc, a male gnome, and a male human. 9:02:01 PM Valerian: Valerian looks to Wynn. "Go ahead." 9:02:43 PM Wynn: Wynn speaks softly. "The gnome has some." 9:03:16 PM Valerian: Mm. 9:03:26 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: Of course. They're all under Neogi mind control. It will be dispelled once the contracts are signed. 9:03:37 PM Valerian: How much? 9:05:54 PM Ceiling Cat: The man takes out a book, clearly a ledger. "Which one?" 9:06:07 PM Valerian: We're not interested in the gnome. 9:06:32 PM Valerian: The other three are possibilities. Though I have to say none of them is quite what I was hoping for. 9:09:21 PM Ceiling Cat: He looks at the ledger. "Hmm. He was a herald of some kind, apaprently. You wanted someone lettered. The human is a wizard, apparently. The half-orc woman is some kind of magic user herself. The dwarf woman is a fighter." 9:10:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I could definitely use the half-orc, maybe the human. The dwarf would be all you, Val. 9:11:49 PM Valerian: I want a secretary. ... though I suppose with some work... hm. How much? 9:13:02 PM Janis: You're sure these are all the humanoids you have? 9:13:50 PM Ceiling Cat: The Man nods. "These are the only ones that we have for sale, yes." 9:14:06 PM Valerian: You... still haven't answered my question. 9:14:39 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: The wizard is 5000. The dwarf is 2000. The half-orc, 4000. 9:15:18 PM Valerian: That's awfully steep, considering. I suppose I don't need another spellcaster. 9:15:22 PM Wynn: (that was a 14 sm but yeah) 9:15:36 PM Valerian: What skills does she have? 9:15:40 PM Valerian: Valerian points at the half-orc. 9:17:45 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: She is a magic user. They're always at a premium. I could part with all three for 10000, all told. 9:18:03 PM Valerian: Hm. What sort? 9:18:30 PM Ceiling Cat: Man: A Sorcerer, I believe. 9:19:19 PM Valerian: Ugh. The least useful. 9:19:47 PM Valerian: Probably only knows how to cast Cat's Grace half a dozen times a day. 9:20:19 PM Valerian: And can't be taught. 9:20:43 PM Valerian: You. Do you know how to read and write? 9:23:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Asking the Sorcerer? 9:24:13 PM Valerian: ((Yep.)) 9:24:37 PM Ceiling Cat: She nods, her eyes disturbingly blank. "Yes." 9:25:04 PM Valerian: What's your personality like when you've got one? 9:25:38 PM Valerian: I wouldn't buy a dog that's going to bite me at every opportunity. 9:27:46 PM Ceiling Cat: She blinks. "I am a bit willful, when my brain is not being controlled by fucking spider-monsters." 9:28:14 PM Wynn: Are they still capable of deception? 9:28:25 PM Valerian: Doubtful. 9:28:51 PM Valerian: Valerian turns to the dwarf. "Do you know how to read and write? What's your personality like?" 9:30:09 PM Ceiling Cat: Dwarf: Of course I know how to read and write. 9:30:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Dwarf: I would kill you all, gods-damned slave-traders, if I could. 9:31:02 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll SM! 9:31:14 PM Valerian: ((18)) 9:31:17 PM Janis: ((7)) 9:31:29 PM Wynn: (11 bah) 9:31:37 PM Wynn: Wynn likes that one. 9:31:38 PM Valerian: Mm. You're going to have trouble with that one, I see. 9:31:42 PM Nilani: (( 15 )) 9:32:25 PM Ceiling Cat: The salesman guy, Val, is *visibly* wincing at the answers the slaves are giving, and is giving a baleful eye in the direction of one of the tent's dark corners. 9:32:54 PM Janis: Janis is following Val's gaze. 9:33:26 PM Valerian: What's that over there? 9:33:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: One of the Neogi. 9:33:46 PM Valerian: Mm. 9:33:46 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari shrugs 9:34:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Probably the one keeping these lot in line. Might need to go to a seminar. 9:34:33 PM Valerian: I'll give you 4,000 for the pair of women. A good price, considering this one'll try to kill anyone who buys her. 9:34:58 PM Janis: Janis looks to the man and gnome, sadly 9:35:07 PM Valerian: Valerian looks to Wynn. "It'll give you something to sharpen your swordsmanship on, at least." 9:35:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll diplomacy, Val! 9:35:34 PM Wynn: Wynn frowns at him from inside the helmet. 9:35:39 PM Valerian: ((40.)) 9:35:52 PM Valerian: ((I rolled a 19! (heart) ) 9:36:36 PM Ceiling Cat: The salesman makes a face, at the Neogi in the shadows, and at Val. "I don't like you. Fine, 4000." 9:37:01 PM Valerian: I trust restraints are included in the bargain. 9:37:06 PM Valerian: Valerian ponies up the cash. All of it. 9:37:13 PM Janis: Hold on. 9:37:13 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...to what? 9:37:14 PM | Edited 9:37:14 PM Janis: Could we have a conversation in private first? 9:37:14 PM Janis: Just a...quick talk? 9:37:35 PM Valerian: Now? 9:37:53 PM Janis: Janis shoots Val a look 9:38:22 PM Valerian: I don't pay you to... fine. 9:38:55 PM Valerian: Valerian sighs, and hands Wynn the money. 9:38:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: You know they can hear anything you want to discuss, right? You may as well not even bother. 9:39:01 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Just have it here. 9:39:23 PM Valerian: We never gave consent, and such divinings aren't permitted in the Market. 9:39:24 PM Wynn: Wynn takes it for some reason. 9:39:35 PM Aziz al-Awlari: It's not a divining if their ears are good. 9:39:52 PM Valerian: Mm. We'll have to go some ways off, then. 9:40:06 PM Janis: Right. You three watch them. We'll be right back. 9:40:12 PM Valerian: Valerian eyes Janis. "We may have to discuss interruptions later as well." 9:40:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari places his face firmly into his palm. 9:40:18 PM Janis: Er...unless you want others with us...boss. 9:40:20 PM Ceiling Cat: So I guess Janis and Val go off. Make a room, please. 9:40:25 PM Valerian: Valerian goes off with Janis, grumpily. 9:40:28 PM Janis: Right. 9:40:55 PM Ceiling Cat: The salesman looks at Nilani, Aziz, and Wynn awkwardly. 9:41:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari shrugs at the salesman. "She's probably jealous. I don't ask questions anymore, honestly." 9:43:56 PM Janis: Janis and Val re-enter. 9:43:56 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari walks around the half-orc, appraising her. "What's the policy in this place on illusions? I'd like an idea of what she'll look like, modeling. Could I cast an illusion or two over her?" 9:44:13 PM Ceiling Cat: The salesman nods. "Yes, of course, if you wish." 9:44:36 PM Valerian: Now everyone wants a damned playmate. How much for the gnome? 9:45:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods and casts a Minor image over the sorceress of a deep red, floor-cut dress with one shoulderstrap. "...not terrible. Brings out her skin tone." 9:46:00 PM Ceiling Cat: The salesman checks his ledger. "3500. He is listed as having many useful skills." 9:46:21 PM Janis: ((To the Gnome)) What are your skills? 9:46:21 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Clearly not sold by weight. 9:46:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari obviously fails to hold back a snicker 9:46:55 PM Valerian: Yes, what skills? 9:48:08 PM Valerian: I seriously doubt he's worth that. 9:48:35 PM Valerian: Unless it's transmuting lead into gold. 9:48:55 PM Aziz al-Awlari: No, alchemists are worth much more than that. The good ones at least. 9:49:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: That being said, no good alchemist would be in a box. 9:49:09 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnome: I am trained in many languages, I have extensive knowledge of proper court etiquette, and I am a master of thievery and espionage. 9:49:39 PM Valerian: Etiquette? 9:49:47 PM Valerian: 3,500 for etiquette? 9:50:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: He'd make a good protocol slave, but not much else... we already have a sneak. What languages do you speak? 9:50:20 PM Valerian: I'll give you 2,500 and that's princely. 9:50:36 PM Janis: Which languages do you speak? 9:52:16 PM Ceiling Cat: Gnome: Elvish, Orcish, Dwarven, Giant, Abyssal, Infernal, Auran, Celestial, Halfling, five variants of common, draconic... 9:52:26 PM Valerian: For that you ought to put me on your Wintersday card list. 9:53:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll diplomacy. 9:53:10 PM Ceiling Cat: Val, I mean. 9:53:21 PM Ceiling Cat: And Aziz. 9:53:23 PM Valerian: ((35)) 9:53:25 PM Ceiling Cat: For the asist. 9:53:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: for assist 9:54:04 PM Ceiling Cat: He nods. "Very well, 2500." 9:54:57 PM | Edited 9:55:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Mm, good. Can we get home? I'm actually curious how... oh, right. Do they come pre-named, or are we supposed to name them? 9:55:05 PM Wynn: Wynn hands the money back to Val. 9:55:50 PM Valerian: Valerian turns it over. 9:56:00 PM Ceiling Cat: He nods. "So, that is the gnome, the half-orc, and the dwarf. 6500." 9:56:26 PM Valerian: Valerian pays the man. 9:57:30 PM Ceiling Cat: He produces a contract! 9:57:40 PM Valerian: Valerian has Aziz read it. 9:57:48 PM Valerian: Valerian doesn't read contracts. He has people to read contracts. 9:57:59 PM Aziz al-Awlari: ...you know what, the human is actually about the right height for a project of mine... oh, what? Mm, let me see this. 9:58:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari reads the contract! 9:58:55 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll... hmm. Do you have Profession: Shopkeeper, Aziz? 9:59:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Merchant, but I assume it's similar enough? Also ignore that roll, I hit up by accident. 9:59:35 PM Ceiling Cat: Yep, that's perfect. 9:59:36 PM Aziz al-Awlari: not that it matters much. Nat 1, total 9 9:59:48 PM Ceiling Cat: Looks okay to you! 10:00:23 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Mm, yes, it's probably fine. I'm curious about this wizard of yours though... 10:00:26 PM Valerian: ((Oh god we're screwed.)) 10:00:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari passes the document back to Val, clearly distracted 10:00:44 PM Valerian: Valerian takes the contract and gives it a glance, but not much more. 10:01:00 PM Valerian: ((19 pure int check.)) 10:01:17 PM Ceiling Cat: Do you have decipher script? 10:01:29 PM Valerian: ((Yes.)) 10:01:40 PM Valerian: ((25 DS.)) 10:03:26 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Now sir, I personally don't have 5k on me - I simply wasn't expecting this kind of shopping trip. But I do have 4000 on me - pure platinum coinage, you're welcome to count it if you don't believe me. Perhaps we could work out a, hem, bulk discount? For this wizard of yours? I think he would make a better accountant than your sorceress. 10:03:44 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari produces a sack of 400 platinum pieces, giving them a nice, hefty jingle. 10:03:54 PM Ceiling Cat: Roll diplomacy! 10:04:02 PM Aziz al-Awlari: 24 10:05:38 PM Valerian: I don't know how an extra mouth to feed is going to help your profit margins. 10:06:45 PM Ceiling Cat: The salesman looks unconvinced. "No, I'm afraid not. And I"ve already given you quite the bargain on the others. 5000 is the price." 10:07:06 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Very well, fair's fair. Wouldn't be a business if you caved to every deal. 10:07:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari puts the bag away 10:07:21 PM Wynn: I can make the difference. 10:07:41 PM Valerian: You have been saving your allowance. 10:08:31 PM Valerian: Let's get on with it, shall we? This is in imminent danger of becoming tedious. 10:08:34 PM Wynn: Wynn removes 1000 from her pouch and hands it to Val. 10:09:34 PM Ceiling Cat: Salesman: Do you want the Wizard, or not? 10:09:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Might as well, make a round lot of it. 10:10:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari takes the bag of coin back out and passes it to Val. "It'll mean revising the contract, no?" 10:10:33 PM Ceiling Cat: Salesman: Just a slight amendment, that's all. The temrs of the sale remain the same. 10:10:51 PM Ceiling Cat: He adjusts the contract. 10:11:05 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari checks the contract anyway, expecting him to slip something in last-minute as an opportunist 10:11:19 PM Aziz al-Awlari: on Profession: Merchant 10:14:57 PM Ceiling Cat: The Salesman waits expectantly for the contract to be signed. 10:15:34 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Make sure they're chained up well. I don't want them making a break for it - or making breaks on my compatriots. They will be chained, correct? 10:16:27 PM Ceiling Cat: The salesman nods, bringing forth shackles. 10:16:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari inspects the shackles. Craft: Metalworking! 10:16:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: 12 10:17:02 PM Valerian: Valerian gestures at Wynn, and then at Janis to "take" one each. 10:17:07 PM Aziz al-Awlari: dice hate me today, Christ 10:17:20 PM Janis: Janis takes the chain to the gnome 10:17:40 PM Wynn: Wynn will go to the one that looks most physically intimidating. 10:18:21 PM Ceiling Cat: The shackles are pretty well made. And that would be the dwarf woman. She's basically like a brick. She's covered with scars, and has her hair in a buzzcut. 10:18:39 PM Wynn: (And she was aggressive earlier.) 10:18:41 PM Ceiling Cat: She *might* be dwarf Charlze Theron from Mad Max. 10:18:43 PM Valerian: Let's get moving, I've got things to do today. 10:18:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari takes the chain of the sorceress, asking "By chance, do you know the art of Still Spellcraft?" 10:18:51 PM Valerian: ((Oh my god she's our hero.)) 10:19:18 PM Valerian: Valerian starts heading back to the ship, hoping the others get the hint and follow. 10:19:19 PM Ceiling Cat: The half orc nods. "I am well practiced in metamagics." 10:19:30 PM Wynn: Wynn follows. 10:19:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: How about Silent Spells? 10:20:17 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari has not made to leave the Pavilion yet 10:20:19 PM Ceiling Cat: Half-Orc: Silent, Still, and Enlarged. 10:20:28 PM Ceiling Cat: ((I think.)) 10:20:43 PM Valerian: ((Oh my god please do follow because otherwise we might be in serious troubleeee.)) 10:20:48 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Useful. 10:21:01 PM Ceiling Cat: So Val is leaving! 10:21:11 PM Aziz al-Awlari: You will probably need those in a moment. I'm expecting a mess outside. 10:21:25 PM Wynn: Wynn is following. 10:21:29 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:21:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari leaves the pavilion, bringing the sorceress 10:21:56 PM Nilani: Nilani trudges along with the group. 10:22:20 PM Ceiling Cat: You guys head through the Big Monster Room. Roll notice. 10:22:39 PM Janis: ((unnat 20)) 10:22:53 PM Aziz al-Awlari: 20, 28 total 10:22:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Nilani shows me up again xD 10:23:08 PM Nilani: ((30. :P)) 10:23:19 PM Wynn: (9.) 10:23:27 PM Aziz al-Awlari: found the slaves! 10:25:17 PM Ceiling Cat: Nilani and Aziz, you both notice, in the shadows, another Neogi. But this one has half of its face scared, almost melted, and is watching the group of you move through with undisguised hate. 10:25:23 PM Valerian: ((4.)) 10:25:27 PM Valerian: Valerian is preoccupied. 10:26:20 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari stops and turns to said Neogi. "Everything alright, there?" 10:26:43 PM Wynn: Wynn stops and tenses a bit. 10:27:20 PM Janis: Janis keeps moving 10:27:53 PM Ceiling Cat: The Neogi rasps from the darkness. "Nation. That's where you're from, yes?" 10:28:15 PM Janis: ...................... 10:29:30 PM Aziz al-Awlari: You'll have to be more specific, friend. I'm from a nation, certainly, but aren't we all? Do you mean Meneluinin? 10:31:06 PM Ceiling Cat: Neogi: NAtion. The Ship. Sentient. Enemy of Neogi. 10:31:58 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Sorry, I'm not from any seaborne nations... and your accent is somewhat harsh, friend. Excuse me. 10:32:07 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari leaves! 10:32:14 PM Ceiling Cat: He eyes you, but doesn't pursue. 10:32:17 PM Janis: Janis follows 10:32:21 PM Wynn: Wynn does too. 10:33:13 PM Ceiling Cat: As soon as you guys leave the pavillion and are past the Umber Hulk guards, whatever charm was keeping the slaves docile snaps. 10:33:39 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari nods and takes a moment to unlock the sorceress's chains. "There we go." 10:34:15 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Now then. Walk with me a moment, miss? I think we can have a most enlightening conversation. You're free to choose not to, if you'd prefer, but I think you might want to. 10:34:25 PM Ceiling Cat: As *soon* as it snaps, she vanishes before you can unchain her. 10:34:42 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari holds a conversation with nothing! Yay. 10:34:57 PM Ceiling Cat: VAl! What's your AC? 10:35:13 PM Valerian: ((16.)) 10:35:38 PM Aziz al-Awlari: as in I don't feel an invisible chain in my hands? Or..? 10:35:59 PM Ceiling Cat: Make a Strength check, Val. 10:36:23 PM Valerian: ((I don't have any of them with me, but okay.)) 10:36:30 PM Valerian: ((13.)) 10:36:44 PM Wynn: ((who has the last one then? I mean... I'll take 'em, but I didn't know)) 10:36:52 PM Valerian: ((Gave one to Wynn, one to Janis and Aziz has one.)) 10:37:01 PM Wynn: (there were 4) 10:37:01 PM Janis: ((Who had the wizard?)) 10:37:16 PM Valerian: ((Dunno, that was Aziz's problem.)) 10:37:33 PM Wynn: (If there was one left over, Wynn'd take them.) 10:37:57 PM | Removed 10:38:15 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 10:38:08 PM Ceiling Cat: Wait, please. 10:40:01 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay, what happens is this: The spell breaks. Aziz goes to unshackle the sorceress, but she vanishes, chains and all. Though he can still feel them in his hands. Val gets tackled to the ground by an angry dwarf woman. Now, everyone roll Initiative to determine what order you're acting in. 10:40:32 PM Janis: ((9)) 10:40:40 PM Valerian: ((15.)) 10:40:46 PM Nilani: (( 24 )) 10:40:47 PM Wynn: (12.) 10:40:50 PM Aziz al-Awlari: 5! 10:41:38 PM Ceiling Cat: Round 1: Nilani, Val, Wynn, Dwarf, Sorc, Wiz, Bard, Janis, Aziz. 10:41:42 PM Ceiling Cat: *Nilani* 10:42:58 PM Nilani: Nilani casts See Invisibility, and tries to keep track of the sorceress. 10:44:53 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay! She's pretty much where she was, still shackled and chained. 10:45:02 PM Ceiling Cat: *Val* 10:45:25 PM Valerian: Stand down, all of you, we bought you to set you free! 10:45:54 PM Valerian: ((I rolled a 20, so that's a diplomacy check of 41. -10 for rushed, plus any mods.)) 10:47:17 PM Valerian: ((Full round action, that's all I get to do.)) 10:48:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay! You appeal to them. The dwarf lady *is* listening, she stops just before she tries to strangle you with her shackles. 10:48:26 PM Ceiling Cat: *Wynn* 10:49:14 PM Wynn: Wynn yanks on the chain to pull her off Val. 10:49:54 PM Wynn: (str check?) 10:49:57 PM Ceiling Cat: Yep. 10:50:07 PM Wynn: (woo 21) 10:51:10 PM Ceiling Cat: She doesn't move, Wynn, at all, as I rolled a nat 20. 10:52:33 PM Valerian: Valerian holds his arms out and doesn't stop anybody from hurting him, at all. 10:53:13 PM Ceiling Cat: The dwarf throws an angry glance at Wynn, then back at Val, before getting off him. "All right, then. I'll hear what you have to say." 10:54:25 PM Valerian: You can leave now if you want. But if you come back to the ship with us we'll give you a good meal and some ugly, but serviceable clothes. And maybe some money. I don't know if we can get you home or not, honestly. 10:54:25 PM Ceiling Cat: We'll end the intiative there, as the rest of them are standing down. 10:55:01 PM Ceiling Cat: Dwarf: ... so you just got us out of there out of the goodness of your hearts? 10:55:02 PM Valerian: ... but we can try. 10:55:18 PM Janis: Pretty much. 10:55:43 PM Valerian: ... and maybe to impress my girlfriend, a little bit. But I think it backfired. I feel sick. 10:55:58 PM Wynn: I apologize for yanking your chain. I just didn't appreciate you attacking him. 10:57:12 PM Ceiling Cat: Dwarf: Can you get these off me? 10:57:17 PM Wynn: If you all come back with us, we can talk, and then we can see if we can't get you passage on another ship. Or you can stay with us, though I wouldn't recommend it. 10:57:29 PM Aziz al-Awlari: I have the keys, certainly. 10:58:06 PM Janis: The same deal goes to your friends too, obviously. 10:58:22 PM Ceiling Cat: Dwarf: I don't know the rest of em. 10:58:27 PM Valerian: Valerian nods. 10:58:45 PM Valerian: It's up to you, but... decide, because I don't want to be here. Please. 10:58:45 PM Wynn: Wynn holds a hand out to the dwarf. "Wynn." 10:59:28 PM Ceiling Cat: Dwarf: ... unshackle us first. 10:59:57 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Easily done. Miss Sorceress, would you mind decloaking so I can get these off you? 11:00:14 PM Wynn: Wynn glances over at Val. "Are you ok?" 11:00:33 PM Ceiling Cat: She does reappear. 11:00:47 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari is true to his word and unshackles her, then moves to unshackle the dwarf next 11:01:11 PM Janis: Janis turns to the men "What do you two say?" 11:01:38 PM Valerian: I'm fine, I'm just... I just did that, and it was awful. 11:01:45 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Aziz al-Awlari will unshackle the wizard next, then the gnome last because short. 11:01:51 PM Wynn: It was very...convincing. 11:02:19 PM Janis: Janis draws her bow out as Aziz unshackles the gnome. 11:02:24 PM Wynn: Wynn raises her visor since the cat's out of the bag. 11:02:58 PM Valerian: I know. 11:03:45 PM Ceiling Cat: THey're all very thankful. 11:03:51 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Now that we've done our due diligence, let's get out of here. This tent makes me uneasy. 11:04:16 PM Janis: ((I'd assumed we'd left the tent)) 11:04:16 PM Wynn: Wynn will take the rear of the group, just in case. 11:04:25 PM Valerian: ((I'm pretty sure we did.)) 11:04:32 PM Aziz al-Awlari: Come with us if you choose, or be on your way if not. I can't imagine there's a swarm of multidimensional transports who operate on charity, though, so you may want to come with us. 11:04:49 PM Aziz al-Awlari: just meant being in the vicinity of the tent 11:05:23 PM Ceiling Cat: Okay. Well, they all follow you back to Nation.